The present invention relates to a distance marker. More particularly, the invention relates to a distance marker for an automotive vehicle having a speedometer cable and a speedometer and an odometer coupled to the speedometer cable for indicating the velocity of the vehicle and the distance travelled by the vehicle.
Travellers in automotive vehicles are often interested in knowing mileages between different points through which they pass. Most people do not care to go to the trouble of noting odometer readings at various points and calculating the differences in order to determine the distance travelled between such points. Furthermore, it is quite often necessary for a traveller in an automotive vehicle to know exactly where he is on a road, so that he may telephone or radio for assistance and be assured of a rapid response by repairmen, police, or the like.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a distance marker of simple structure which indicates any desired distance such as, for example, the distance travelled between two points.
An object of the invention is to provide a distance marker of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installed with facility and convenience in any type of automotive vehicle, and accurately indicates the distance travelled between selected points.
Another object of the invention is to provide a distance marker of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installed with facility and convenience in an automotive vehicle, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to indicate any desired distance travelled by the vehicle, thereby indicating the exact location of the vehicle on a specific road at any time.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a distance marker for an automotive vehicle, which distance marker indicates distance travelled by the vehicle either positively or negatively, as desired, whereby the marker either adds distance units to the overall indication or subtracts distance units from the overall indication.
The distance marker of the invention includes an indicator which may be set to correspond with a mile marker on a road, highway, or the like, and may be switched to count up or count down, as the case may be, to maintain the indicator in exact correspondence with the mile markers.